


Childhood Snapshots

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, For the most part, Gen, Other, basically yona's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glimpses into Yona's life pre- and post- "Home" fic. Might be helpful to read the rest of the Childhood series first, but probably not entirely necessary. Just know that this is a universe wherein Yona comes to live with the Son family at 13 after family tragedy and things get interesting.<br/>This references most of the fics in the Childhood universe, but also random other things that haven't shown up in those stories, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.  
> I've been working on these snapshots since last July, so... they might not all make complete sense together?? Idk. They were things I thought were cute and didn't feel like turning into a huge story of their own, so they're little glimpses.

Hak, Tae-woo, and Han-dea are sleeping over tonight, and Papa is sighing as Mama insists they can sleep in the guest room, but if they keep coming over as a trio they’re going to need another bed.

It had started with just Hak staying over one night, and then Tae-woo and Han-dea had insisted on coming, too, and now it was all three of them in one room and Papa didn’t like that idea much.

“Well, they’re not sleeping in Yona’s room, and the nanny wouldn’t like it if we put one of them in her room,” Mama sighs. “And since you won’t let us put a couch in your office, they’ll all have to use the guest room, because I’m not putting them in the living room.”

Papa sighs and relents, “I’ll go find the air mattress.”

Yona beams at him and he mumbles something about bunk beds.

Eventually, they shove the big bed against one wall and put a bunk bed that Papa ordered specifically on another wall, and Yona insists on sleeping on the bunk beds one night when it’s just Tae-woo and Hak staying because Han-dea is sick.

Mama and Papa are out of town and the nanny sighs as they give her their best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. But you all go to bed when I say, all right?”

They cheer, and the nanny warns, “And don’t tell Yona’s parents or we’ll all be in trouble.”

They promise, and she shoos them off to play before it’s time for bed.

\--

Papa refuses to give up his study, so the guest bedroom gets a makeover, at Mama’s insistence.

She has Papa get someone to make a set of bunk beds that get tucked against one wall, while the bed that is already in the room gets moved to a different wall. That way there’s space for all three of the boys if they need to stay over, and there’s extra space in case they have more than one or two adult guests. 

\--

Yona ended up at Hak’s house a lot as she got older and her parents had to go on more business trips.

But she didn’t mind, and Mundok had started letting her store extra sets of clothes in the closet in case she ended up staying for longer than planned, like that first time.

Over time, it just became her room, and she started adding more personal touches—including the clock that Hak hated.

She still grinned when she thought about his expression as she’d shown it to Mundok, which happened to be every time she glanced at said clock.

\--

The nanny ended up getting more days off than on, with Yona at the Son house so much, and eventually Yona didn’t need her at all.

They turned the nanny’s old room into the one for the boys, putting the bunk beds in there along with a small futon.

The guest room went back to being a proper guest room, to Papa’s relief.


	2. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny glimpse into where Yona likes to hang out in the Son house.

Yona’s favorite spot in Hak’s house was the window seat in the living room.

She could sit there for hours, reading or watching the boys play in the back yard, or just sitting with a cup of tea when she needed to think.

Her second favorite spot was the corner in her bedroom that had become a nest over the years, filled with pillows and cushions where Hak found her frequently when she needed time out from the craziness.


	3. A Place to Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word: Tae-yeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapter titles come from prompt words or phrases that I felt fit the snapshot.

When Tae-yeon is adopted into the family, Yona is right there in between Hak and Mundok as they show the toddler the house.

Tae-yeon is tiny for a three-year-old, and Yona hugs him gently as she welcomes him home, smiling.

Hak, who’s 12 by then, watches her carefully—she can feel his gaze on her, and it doesn’t bother her as much anymore as it did when she was six.

It’s actually kind of reassuring, she tells herself as she grins at Mundok, who looks weepy but happy to welcome another grandchild into his house.


	4. Accuracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak's birthday. (One of them, anyway.)

When Hak is about to turn 13, Yona spends night after night perfecting the details on her gift to him, because 13 is an important birthday, and because when you’ve been friends with someone for seven years, it warrants a special gift.

She fidgets when she hands it to him, watching anxiously as he opens the box, carefully pulling off the ribbon and making a joke about the wrapping paper.

Yona ignores that, holding her breath as Hak pulls the lid off the box, watching his eyes as he pulls out the replica shinai. 

She had seen him eyeing the kendo club at school, and had spent hours researching the sword to make it perfect.

Mundok eyes her curiously, but she ignores it and the gasps from the family, focusing on Hak.

To her surprise, he sets the shinai back in its box very carefully and stands, pulling her into a hug, which he rarely ever does at all, let alone in front of his family.

Yona blinks as he whispers, “Thanks” and she grins, shrugging and trying not to blush as he sits back down and opens the next gift.

Every time she pokes her head into his room, the shinai beams at her from the case on his dresser, and she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak's birthday is August 9th, if you were wondering.
> 
> I mention kendo in Bonfires, and I wanted a way to show how Hak kind of starts on that. Then this showed up.


	5. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona's birthday, and a surprise.

For Yona’s 12th birthday, Mundok announces that they’re going to the Kamakura festival, and Yona gapes at him, because that is much too extravagant and a lot of travel.

Mundok waves away her protests, insisting that he’s already found a place to stay and that her parents will be gone those days anyway, and confiding that they had suggested it, since her mother had heard her mention it to Han-dae last year.

They go on the weekend of the _yabusame,_ because the boys would complain about having sit through the _Shizuka no Mai_ dance the weekend before, and Yona enjoys every second of the adventure.

Hak even surprises her by being _in_ the _yabusame_ , having caught the eye of someone connected to the festival at some point, and he does so well that he is almost awarded the white cloth.

Someone else just barely beats him, though Yona doesn’t care.

She's seen him practice archery before, but never on horseback, and certainly never that quickly or accurately.

She grins at him the whole way home, and he tries to pretend he’s annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. I Googled festivals and stuff around Yona's birthday (April 7th? 9th?) and came up with the one mentioned. Obvs a bunch of boys might find a dance boring, so Mundok's not going to make them sit through it. So they go to the horseback competition weekend.  
> I totally made up the fact that Hak is randomly chosen to participate. What I've read says that participants are chosen from schools that practice for years, or something, so it's unlikely that Hak would be involved, but it's fanfiction. I did what I wanted.  
> Referencing Hak and mounted archery was basically all I wanted to do in this snapshot, so I made it fit.


	6. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Yona's POV during a certain scene in my "Home" fic (number two in the series??), but you don't *have* to read that to get this one, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written this snapshot before I wrote that particular scene in "Home"... I can't remember, but something tells me I did, because I wrote them within about a month of each other and I feel like this came first.

Yona is 13 the first time she sees Hak _really_ cry, when he wakes her the day after her parents’ accident and tells her everything will work out okay.

She doesn’t believe him at first, but his tears startle her so much that she can’t even argue with him, just stare and reach to wipe his tears away as he tries to do it himself.

He hates looking weak, and she knows it, but at this particular moment he’s the strongest she’s ever seen him.

She tucks herself into him and smiles as he wraps her in a hug.


	7. Boisterous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona thinks about the brothers/cousins.

Yona loves watching the boys bicker.

She never had siblings growing up, so they’re the closest to it, and she relishes every moment of their stupid arguments over whose turn it is to do the dishes and other meaningless things, imagining that she would have done the same with a sibling.

It hurts a little, but she shoves the pain down and laughs as Tae-woo headlocks Han-dae, or as Hak headlocks the both of them, or as Tae-yeon shrieks at them to quit before he goes to find Mundok.

That always gets to them quit, and Yona always has to hide a grin.


	8. Start & Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona realizes a couple of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one. References to both "More Than" and "Of Bonfires and Bonding."

It takes her until around her 16th birthday to realize.

She complains to Mundok for weeks about Hak being overprotective and whatever else that pops into her head, and Mundok just smiles at her and tells her to talk to Hak.

She finally does, one evening when he’s particularly grumpy about something, and he surprises her by actually being quite sensitive, and she understands.

In the 12 years they’ve been friends, and the three she’s spent with his family, she’s grown to love him the way he loves her.

It’s a little terrifying, but somehow thrilling, too.

\--

When Hak kisses her at the bonfire, she isn’t sure what to make of it.

She’s been waiting for it, honestly. Almost looking forward to it, but also apprehensive.

And when he finally does it, it causes her to panic a little.

It’s over so quickly that she barely even has time to process the feeling of it happening, and she can only sputter at him, not sure what else to say.

But when he pulls her into his chair and his arms settle around her, all the panic disappears and the world is set right.


	9. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a kitten is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note entirely sure where in the timeline this happens, but sometime after Yona moves in with the Son family.

They find a kitten on the way back from school one day, and Yona pouts until Hak sighs and says she can bring it home and talk to Mundok.

After a few weeks of putting up flyers, it becomes her kitten, though it tends to follow Hak around nearly as much as it does Yona.

Hak suggests they name it Min-soo, after a boy from elementary school who had really liked Yona. Yona refuses, insisting that it’s a girl kitten anyway, but Hak sees the pink tinge on her face as the memory comes back.

“Huan!” she decides finally, one day while they’re watching the kitten prance around on the porch.

Hak nearly spits out his lemonade at the sudden declaration, glancing at her curiously.

“Happiness?” he asks, frowning.

“Why not? She’s obviously happy,” Yona points out.

Hak shrugs. “She’s your cat, I guess.”

Huan picks that moment to hop into his lap and Yona giggles.

“Don’t even think it,” he warns, scowling at Yona, who shrugs right back.

Her cat, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Huan" is Korean for "happiness." I like Korean name meanings for these fics for some reason???

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of these written out, some longer than others. Some connect together more than others do, so I'll probably throw some of the shorter, connected ones in together.  
> They're not all necessarily in chronological order, they just sort of happen as I feel like writing them.


End file.
